The Protector
by LiveToLove1996
Summary: Tris Prior is a well known Hollywood actress. When a crazed fan threatens her life they call on a certain blue eyed body guard to keep her safe. What will happen? Can he keep her safe? Will she let him? Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! So this is a recent idea of mine and I hope you enjoy! Please review and leave your opinions!

Tris P.O.V.

"I don't need a baby-sitter! I'm 22 years old." I say firmly to my manager.

"Tris, with all the recent threats I believe it is in your best interest." Vanessa says calmly.

"I can't just pause my life because of someone's comments that they say through a screen." I say as a matter of fact crossing my arms.

I was getting ready to leave the tv set. In case you don't know who I am, I'm Tris Prior. Lead actress on TV's Divergent series. It offers a different take on the world and government system. I love it because it offers action, love, and just plain badass-ness.

"I didn't want to tell you this.." She paused pulling me to the side. I give her a concerned look.

She says this in a whisper. "When you were away last weekend, I stopped by to pick up a few things…" She paused. "Someone broke in. And trashed the place." I could tell she was keeping something from me.

"We had the place cleaned up, and items replaced. I wasn't going to tell you until…" She looked around. "There was a threat written on your wall… It blood. We called the cops immediately when we noticed it. They tested it, it was fake." She shrugged. "Probably a teenage prank.." She said hopefully.

"What did it say?" I asked uneasy.

She took a deep breath, she knew I had the right to know.

"It said 'next time it'll be you.'" She couldn't look me in the eyes.

I tried to gulp down the lump in my throat. I nodded. "We can interview a few people." I say as she begins to walk with me to the limbo.

"About that…" She says.

"You already found a guy." I said laughing.

"Well, I care about your safety." She says putting a arm around my shoulder. "Plus, he's pretty cute." She said winking at me.

I roll my eyes. She knew me too well to know that I would never fall for that. I had always been the independent type, always taking care of myself. I never did the whole dating thing. I've tried don't get me wrong I'm not a nun. It's just I've been used for all the wrong reasons, and it was just better this way. Career first, love later.

My motto…

"He's meeting us so you can talk with him, feel more comfortable." She says simply.

I shrug as we get into the limbo.

"Where are we going?" I ask. "We're going to get some food and have a chat with him." She says as the car comes to a stop.

"We had it cleared with the company, and they have a secluded area for us." She told me, I just nod.

I wasn't totally on board with the idea. But I felt so violated. I start playing with the hem of my dress, I was wearing a black body-con dress with a pair of black red bottoms. My hair was pulled up into a bun and my makeup was done in all natural colors. I wore black aviators to shield me from the sun and also to keep me covered from the paparazzi.

The driver comes and opens my door for me. I thank him as he takes my hand to help me out.

I can hear the snapping of my picture being taken. The paparazzi were yelling questions at me. I politely smile and wave, but ignore all the questions.

I keep my head down as we enter the building. We were lead to a corner of the restaurant it was roped off. There was only one person in the area. He had a strong build, he stood up when we reached the table.

"Ms. Prior." He says with a serious face. I take his hand to shake it, and it swallows mine. I notice small things about him when we were close, he had dark blue eyes with hints of brown in them. He had dark hair that was cut close to his head.

"You can call me Four." He says in a husky voice.

"Like the number?" I ask confused. He nods. Never smiling.

He wore casual blue jeans and a black v-neck t shirt and sneakers.

Vanessa had called in our food so it was only a few moments till it was brought out to us.

"So what makes you qualified for this?" I ask randomly, if I needed to go along with this I needed to know as much as possible about this man.

"I graduated top of my class in the police academy. I have taken multiple courses in self defense. I have been a body guard to many people including the president of the united states."

I nod as my salad was placed in front of me. I say thank you and begin to eat.

"So how does this exactly work?" I ask.

"Well, because it is an open investigation for the police." Vanessa began. "You don't leave his radar." She instructs me. I make a face.

"That means cutting back on meet and greets, and personal appearances." She finally says.

My face drops. I put my fork back down and I cross my arms. "What about the awards..?" I ask. Next week I had multiple appearances for the Grammy's I had multiple nominations and was expected to take home all of the awards, including best actress.

"I can't miss that." I say stubbornly.

"It's for your safety.." She says mocking my tone.

I shake my head. "No." I gather my things. "It was nice meeting you… Four, but I won't be needing your services." I say as I am on my feet and I am walking across the room heading for the exit. I get outside and as soon as the first flash goes off I realize I forgot my glasses, I am blinded by the lights as I try to continue to walk forward. I walk in the direction of the limbo.

I hear a loud sound like a gun going off, my ears were ringing as the glass breaks. Before I know it a pair of hands wrap around me as I drop to the floor.

I am being pulled from the floor and my body is being almost dragged back to the limbo. My rescuer was shielding me with their own body. We pass the limbo and I am taken to a black hummer. I am tossed into the back and ordered to stay down.

When I stop seeing blinding lights I look up to see who was driving the car.

"Four.." I breathe out.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Tris P.O.V.

"Where's Vanessa?" I demand as he takes sharp turns to get us out of there.

"She's fine." He says calmly.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere safe."

"How did you do that…" I whisper.

"This is much more serious then you are letting yourself believe." He says harshly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask sharply as he picks up speed.

His face goes hard, "You don't."

I just glare at him. I stumble as I try to gain my balance. My head felt fuzzy. I put my palm to my head when I pull it away I see blood in my hand. In disbelief I put the back of my hand to my head and pull it away, this time there was less blood than before.

"The glass cut you." He says knowing I was on the verge of freaking out. "It's ok, it's just a superficial cut. We'll get you cleaned up when we get to our destination." He says without taking his eyes off the road.

It was about a five minute drive from there when we drove into what seemed like a garage.

He stopped the car and got out, he opened the door.

He smirked at me. "Common Princess, you're safe." He tells me. I shoot him a dirty look and pull myself from the floor of the car. I hop out and follow a few feet behind him, my eyes focused on the surroundings. It looked like it was someone's home, yet there were no personal possessions. The floors were dirty and covered in dust, if someone lived here they must not of stayed long. We walk into what I guess was a living room. There was a tv and xbox on the floor with a big couch in front of it.

"Sit." He tells me. I go over to the couch and plop down sitting with my legs crossed.

My heart was racing. I was so scared, I was worried about Vanessa. I hadn't heard from her and she was there when it happened. I hope no one was hurt… All because of me.

I feel the heat of wet tears threatening to spill over. No Tris, Stay strong. I say to myself as I wipe the tears away before he comes back in.

He comes back in carrying a white box.

"What's that?" I ask nervously.

"First aid kit. " He says spinning it in his hand. He sits down next to me. He opens up a package of alcohol wipes.

"This will sting." He states.

"I'm not a baby, I can handle it." I say sternly as he dabs the wipe on the head cleaning off some of the dried blood and fresh blood.

"I didn't say you were." He responds.

"So what's the verdict doc? Will I live?" I ask joking.

He doesn't speak, or chuckle. His lips were perched in a fine line.

He takes some Neosporin and wipes it over the cut and places a bandaid over it. He was gentle in doing so, not harsh like the way he seemed.

"All done." He says closing the box and grabbing the garbage to throw it away.

He leaves the room, I realize I no longer had my phone on me. I needed to talk to Vanessa.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" I ask following him to the other room, the clicking of my heels echoed behind me.

"No calls." He tells me not even looking in my direction.

"Please. I need to make sure Vanessa is ok." I say desperately.

"Sorry." He says. Fidgeting with something in front of him.

"Please…." I say releasing a breath I was holding. "She's the closest thing I have to a family.." My heart was in the pit of my stomach. He finally glances up at me, I had tears in my eyes. At this point I didn't even care if he saw them.

"You have got to sympathizes with that." I say a little louder than a whisper.

He gives me a small smile. "Make it quick, I don't want anyone tracing the call." He says softly to me.

He tosses me his phone. I quickly type in the number and hit dial. I begin to pace as the phone rings. My heels were clicking against the hardwood floor.

"Hello?" I her the familiar voice say.

"VANESSA!" I say excitedly. "I was so worried." I say. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, you shouldn't have called."

"Was anyone hurt?" I ask urgently.

"A 12 year old girl was hit by the bullet. She is expected to make a full recovery though." She says fast.

My heart dropped. This was my fault.

"Don't blame yourself.." She tells me. I bit down hard on my lip as a few more tears escape.

"Did they find who did this?" I ask.

"No." She says. "Not yet. But you are in good hands." She reminds me.

"You should go. I will check in later." She tells me in a whisper.

"Ok Nessa.." I whisper into the phone.

"Love you kiddo." She tells me.

"Love you too." I say with a rough chuckle. I hear the line go dead and I close the screen. I wiped the tears away from my face. I walk back over to Four.

"Here." I say handing the phone back to him.

He gives me a sad look. I ignore it and walk back into the living room. I hear his footsteps behind me.

"So what happened to your real family?" He asks from across the room.

I plop down on the sofa and look up at him with a frown. "Secret for secret?" I ask.

He lets out a small chuckle, like this was one of the most silly things he has done.

"Sure, why not." He says crossing his arms.

"What's your real name?" I ask.

"Tobias Eaton." He says with a half smile. "Your turn."

I look down at my hands. It had been so long ago. "No one knows this.." I say taking a deep breath. "I kept this part of my life hidden for a reason."

"My parents, they never supported my dreams. The day I left for Hollowood, they told me if I left through that door not to bother coming back.." I paused. "I figured maybe one day, if I made a name for myself… Maybe they would be proud and maybe they would finally understand…" I shook my head. "But they didn't. My brother hates me for leaving them behind." I shrug. I've tried multiple times to reach out to them, and time and time again they ignored my efforts.

It broke my heart each time.

"I'm sorry." He sounds sincere.

I give him a small smile.

"What about you?" I ask. "Where's your fam?" I ask.

He looks uncomfortable by me just asking the question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I say looking him in the eyes.

He just nods. I shiver. It was freezing in the house. I rub my palms on my arms creating friction.

"I have some extra clothes if you want to get comfortable." He pauses. "We might be here a while." He says. "I want to get things cleared with the cops before we can take you home."

He makes a motion to follow him. So I do. He leads me down a hallway and takes me into a room. There was a bed, the blankets were all over the place. Suddenly I felt uneasy. I stayed in the doorway.

"Relax." He says mocking me.

"You live here?" I ask. I see something in the corner that catches my eye as he grabs a pair of sweatpants for me.

"You play the guitar?" I ask walking over to the acoustic beauty. I take it gently in my hands and I subconsciously sit on the bed and begin to play a few cords.

"You play?" He sounds surprised.

"I'm much more than magazines lead me to be." I say shrugging.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Tris P.O.V.

We spent most of the day just talking. Tobias wasn't a very open book. But we seemed to joke. I knew he was trying to keep my mind distracted. I looked at the clock. It was 12:37 at night. I let out a yawn and stretch as I settled into the couch getting ready for bed.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

I nod as my eyes get heavy. "Common, I'll take the couch. You can sleep in the bedroom."

"I'm fine here. Really." I said snuggling into the hoodie I was now wearing. I open my eyes to see him coming over to me.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let Thee Tris Prior sleep on the couch." He said jokingly.

"Well…It would be quit a story. You could ever write it in your blog." I said winking making fake guns with my fingers.

"Last chance."

I look at him confused. Without any other warning he lifts me up over his shoulder.

"Hey Shrek…" I say poking his back. He just laughs at me.

He carries me to the room and drops me on the bed so I bounce. I cover up under the blankets.

"Thank you." I whisper as I let my head hit the pillow.

"We should be able to get you home tomorrow." I hear him say. I smile. But truth is I liked it here. He was one of the only people who have been real with me in a while. And I didn't have to worry about anything here. I like the way it feels.

"Good night."

"Sleep tight." I say, before sleep takes over me.

_Its dark, and all of a sudden I'm in a forest not knowing where I am or how to get out. _

"_Hello?" I yell. _

_I hear no response but sticks breaking. Someone was coming. I run in the opposite direction. I weave and bob through the trees and I jump over fallen tree trunks. I hear the heavy footsteps following me, keeping up with my pace. _

_I turn around as I continue to run to see if I could find the person. When I turn back it was too late for me to catch myself. I am falling to the ground. I see the shadow come forward. _

_I decide I need to stand and fight. _

_I get to my feet, I am covered in dirt and I feel the sting of fresh cuts. My hands ball up into fists as the shadow approaches. _

"_I'm not scared of you!" I yell. "Coward." I yell as the figure dodges between trees. "Show yourself!" I yell again into the cold air. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up, my heart was racing. _

_My feet are walking to where the figure once stood. _

_I look around, I can see nothing in the dark. "You wanna play games huh!?" I yell as I run towards where I saw the figure going. I hear more cracking coming from behind me. I spin around and a masked figure was standing in my face. I back up, my back hits the side of the tree. _

"_What do you want from me?" I ask._

"_You're next." He says pointing at me. He lunges at me tackling me to the floor. We both fight to gain power. He struggles to get to his fit. I find a opportunity and kick him in the face. His head whips back on impact. I back away, slowly crawling. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. His head snaps back and he is staring at me. He pulls something out from its sleeve. I look closer. It's a knife. _

"_No." I say shaking my head I couldn't get to my feet. I feel tears in my eyes. _

_He lunges for me again. I scream as loud as I can. _

I shoot up in bed and I am alone. I'm sweating, my heart is pounding, and tears were streaming down my face. The door whips open and Tobias runs in. He turns the light on and scans the room for a intruder. I couldn't speak.

"Is he here?!" He asks urgently. I shake my head no. He eases down.

"What happened?" He asks softly coming over to me. I wipe the tears off my face with the back of my hand.

I couldn't speak, all of a sudden I was finding it hard to breath.

"You've been through a lot today, it's ok to cry. You don't need to act so strong around me." The way his voice carried the words it broke through a barrier, and more tears began to fall down my cheeks.

He sits down next to me. "Come here?" He whispers with his arms open. "You need a friend." I lean into him and the tears just fall down my face.

"Was it a dream about him?" He asks.

"Yee—ah." I manage to choke out.

"Tris, I promise you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I believed him. I managed to calm down and I pulled away, wipping away the remains left on my cheeks.

"Sorry about that." I say not meeting his eyes.

"Don't be." He says simply. "You should try to get some sleep." He says.

He goes to get up and heads to turn off the light. He heads for the door.

"Tobias?" I ask, my voice was horse.

"Would you stay with me?" I ask, half expecting him to laugh. But he grabs one of the extra pillows and lies on the floor in front of the bed.

"Thank you." I whisper .

"Anytime." He says before he drifts off to sleep.

I was scared to fall asleep, the dream felt so real.

I just wanted whoever was trying to kill me… I just wanted this all to be over.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

I'm soooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update, I was having issues with my laptop! But everything has seemed to work out so here it is!

Tris P.O.V.

Most of my night consisted of me tossing and turning, unable to sleep. The images kept replaying through my head. I felt more secure with him there, but I guess it just wasn't enough to ease my mind.

The sun shined through the curtains. I heard Tobias moving.

I was cuddled up under the covers still. Tobias stands up and stretches.

He looks over at me. "Morning." He grumbles rubbing his eyes with his hand. His t-shirt was wrinkled and he had more scruff on his face than the night before.

"Morning." I say. My voice was horse.

"You look like hell." He says plainly.

"Gee thanks." I say hiding my face in the pillow. "Every girl loves to hear that." I say sarcastically.

"Did you sleep at all?" I heard him ask.

I lift my head up and I prop myself up on my elbows. "Hardly at all." I said honestly.

He sits himself on the corner of the bed.

"Everything kept replaying in my head." I admit softly looking down at my hands. I am beyond scared of what could happen to me. I keep thinking if I would of stayed back home with my family, I wouldn't be in this life or death situation.

Maybe if I had just settled with the family business, instead of going after some crazy dream. I wouldn't have to worry if I'll make it through to next week.

I didn't want to admit to anyone how worried I am. Especially not a guy I just met.

I shake the thoughts out of my head, he looked at me with pity in his eyes. "It's ok, I'm fine." I say faking a small smile. I think he bought it.

"Hungry?" He asks getting up.

"Yeah." I say rolling over.

"Well, I can make us breakfast, I only know how to make like two things so don't get your expectations too high." He says trying to joke. I laugh a little, but it all feels forced. "If you want to get cleaned up, the shower is through there. Anything you need is in there. Some of my friends stay here sometimes there might be some clothes that'll fight you laying around. I'll look around."

"Thank you." Is all I say when he leaves the room.

When I'm all alone I seem to jump at the smallest noise. I pull myself out of the bed. My head was pounding, and felt so heavy on my shoulders.

I go into the bathroom, there is a small sink along the wall with a vanity mirror a toilet was right next to it and there is a small shower right in front of it.

I close and lock the door. I lean on the sink and look into the mirror.

"He was right. I do look like hell." I say softly to myself. I look at my face. I take the bandaid off of my head, there was dried blood stuck to my head where the cut is now healing.

There are dark circles around my eyes, and my makeup is all over my face. Yikes.

I turn the water on and wait for the shower to heat up. I undress and I put my hand in to check the water.

Nice and toasty. I hop into the shower, I let the steam consume me and I breathe deeply.

I took my time cleaning up, carefully washing the dried blood off, so I wouldn't cause it to start bleeding again.

Once I was done with all my lady things, I just stand in there till the hot water runs out.

I get out and wrap a towel around my body. I dry off, and then I peak out to see if he left any clothes for me. On the bed was a pair of light skinny jeans, and a white oversized button-up. I grab the clothes and quickly change.

Once I was dressed I use the towel to help dry my hair. I wipe some of the steam away from the mirror. I looked more like myself. You could still see the scar on my head, and the dark circles were clearly visible.

My blonde hair was still damp. I find a brush and quickly run it through my hair.

I hear my stomach grumble. I look down at it and frown.

I walk out of the bedroom, and walk to the kitchen. On the table are two empty plates and silverware. I smell pancakes. I look up and I see Tobias in front of the stove flipping a pancake through the air.

"I hope you're hungry. I made A LOT!" He says motioning to the huge stack of pancakes sitting on the counter.

"Of course I am." I go over and grab the plate and the syrup that is next to it. "Do you have coffee?" I ask with a yawn as I plop a few pancakes onto a plate and sit down in front of it.

He doesn't say anything but comes over with two big cups. "Black?" He asks.

"Black." I say thankfully.

I take the cup from him and take a sip of the hot liquid.

I can't help but smile. He takes a few pancakes and put them on his plate, while I begin to eat mine.

"So…" I begin to speak after I swallow a few bites. "Can I go home today?" I ask.

He swallows the food he was chewing, "Later today. I just got off the phone with your manager, they're installing a better security system and some security cameras."

I just nod. After everything that has happened. I crave for the familiar surroundings of my home.

"Don't worry about a thing Princess." He says jokingly. I just glare at him. I hear the door open. Nervously I turn around. Tobias is up on his feet before I knew it. He stood in between me and whoever was about to walk through the door.

I hold onto his arm. My hands were shaking, I was so scared.

The shadow of someone emerged… Did they find me?

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Because I love all of my beautiful reviewers! Here is another update!

"To have made a difference in another's life, is to have been a life well lived."

-Spread the love, Abby

Tris P.O.V

My heart was pounding.

"FOUR!" I hear a girls voice say. I let out a long breath, that I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

"It's ok." He said walking away. "It's just Christina, my good friend."

At that moment a girl about my size shows up in the doorway she had short dark hair and she was dressed in all black.

"Oh. I didn't realize you had company, I could come back later!" She goes to turn but something catches her eyes. " OOOOOOO! Pancakes!" She walks over to the huge pile of pancakes and helps herself. "Don't mind if I do." She says happily. I just laugh.

"Sorry guys don't mind me, continue your date." She says with food in her mouth.

"Whoooa…"

"Uhm.."

"What?" She asks.

"We are not dating." Tobias says clearly.

"Dating hooking up. I don't judge. Get it girl." She said winking at me.

My mouth drops open. "WE ARE NOT—"

Tobias put his hand up to silence me. I give him a look and sat back down and continued eating.

"Remember the case I told you I was taking?" He asked.

He eyes widened and she stared at me. "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry!" She said to me. "It completely slipped my mind, sometimes words just come out and I don't think. It's like word vomit." She was rambling by now.

"It's ok." I said laughing."Don't worry about it." I said waving it off.

"So you're thee Tris Prior…." She seemed interested. "Huh!" She seemed amazed.

I raise my eyebrow, I knew she had something else to say. "You aren't what I expected." She says plainly.

"Hopefully, that's a good thing." I tried joking.

"Most celebrities, seem more stuck up. But you seem almost normal."

"Almost thank you?" Lame joke, haha.

Tobias just chuckles and shakes his head. "So with this whole thing going on… Are you still going to the Grammy's ?"

Tobias gives her a look.

She puts her hands up in defense. "What!" She said in fake shock. "I'm initialed to my gossip."

I look down at my hands on my lap, after what had happened I haven't given it much thought. I just shrug. A frown clearly present on my face.

"But isn't that supposed to be like thee biggest night in Hollywood?!" She asks.

"Well, yeah. Everyone who's anyone will be there." It was supposed to be a huge night, the night where I finally could prove to my parents where it wasn't a waste of time! Where maybe, just maybe I could make them proud.

"Don't you have like a ton of nominations?"

I just nod and keep my eyes down on my lap. "Yep."

"Excuse me." I say softly getting up. On my way to the room, I grab the phone. I lock myself in the bedroom. I dial a familiar number.

It was a few rings till someone answered.

"Hello?" Her voice was exactly how I remembered.

"Mom?" I ask, tears formed in my eyes. My voice cracked.

"Tris?" She said as she released a breath.

"It's me, mom. Please don't hang up." I begged. I really needed to hear her voice.

"I'm in a bit of trouble.."

Tobias P.O.V.

"What was that about?" I ask Christina.

"What?" She says dumbfounded.

"Would it kill you to be…. I don't know more like a girl?" I didn't know any other way to put it.

"I do so act like a girl, I even wear lipgloss." She said winking at me.

"Couldn't you tell that's a sensitive subject.."

"Do you like her?" She accused more than asked.

"I hardly know her." I said obviously, anyways even if I ever did. She's a famous actress, she would never choose me.

"But yet, you give her your room, let her sleep in your bed, you sleep in the same room as her, and you are making pancakes for her!"

"You are really over thinking this." I say with a laugh. "It's just a job."

She crosses her arms and gives me a look. I just turn away and go in the direction of where Tris was headed.

I go to knock on the door, but I hear her talking. "Ok, I gotta go. I love you too—" Was all I heard, my ego was a little bruised. I mean did I really think she would like me? Even just a little.

IT's just a job, I should keep it strictly professional anyways. Why would I care if she has a boyfriend or anything..

I knock on the door. "Tris. Open up." I say speaking to the door.

I hear her foot steps and then she opens the door a crack, our faces are inches apart.

"Were you on the phone?" I ask crossing my arms. She looked guilty, like a kid caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

"No phone calls. I don't want that psycho knowing where you are." It came out a little more harshly than I had planned. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kid." She said just as sharply back to me.

I put my hand out for the phone. She just glares, she slams the door in my face, I hear her footsteps on the other side of the door. She comes back to me and hands it roughly in my hand.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask.

She shrugs, "What's it to ya?"

"Your safety, as well as theirs." I say plainly.

"Don't worry. They aren't from around here." She is hiding something, why wouldn't she tell me who she was talking to? I just give her a look.

She sighs, "It was my mom. Ok? Now can you just give me some privacy and leave it at that?"

I remembered back to yesterday night when she admitted to me her past with her family. How they refused to support her. I could relate to a disappointing family.

"How did that go?" I ask lightly, completely changing my tone. I wasn't made out of stone like some people may believe. I do have a heart, I do care.

She gave a small smile. "Better than expected." She said biting her lower lip.

To be continued….

Just a small filler chapter, expect more action in the next few chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! So I am going to leave you with a super long update tonight, why the special occasion?! I'm glad you asked! Tomorrow I get to work from 7:30 am-3pm. And after my lovely boyfriend of 2 years and 6 months will be taking me out on a date night! And then I work again the next morning, so I might not have a update for ya till Sunday night! I hope that isn't too heartbreaking or disappointing! No cliffhangers! I pinky swear!

IMPORTANT! I have made a booboo! It was put to my attention that I mixed up Grammy's with other award shows! It will be changed to the Golden Globes!

"Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."

Tris P.O.V.

I had mixed emotions about going home today, going home meant back to reality. But now I was back home, with the familiar wall. I live in a two story mansion with two pools, one inside and one outside. I have six bedrooms complete with their own master bathroom. I have a indoor theater, and a small game room and a gym where I work out from time to time.

Tobias brought a bag with him, of some of his things. I guess I was on lockdown.

"Well look who it is." I hear a familiar voice say from the couch in the living room. I walk in Tobias hot on my heels.

"Vanessa!" I say going over to hug her.

"Hey doll." She said releasing me. "I have something for you." She said waving a phone in my face.

My eyes go wide. "Thank god." I say grabbing it and going through my text messages.

Tobias says nothing. "Well, I'll leave you two be, it's getting late anyways." She said getting up.

"It's only 6, we haven't even had dinner yet…"

She just shrugged. "I have a lot of things to work out for you. Golden globes are coming up." She said winking.

"I thought I wasn't going?" I said questioningly.

"Well." She looked at Tobias. "We figured something out."

"If I go undercover, and you don't leave my sight." Tobias began to explain. "We figured it was a big opportunity for you, one you couldn't miss."

I am beaming. Without thinking I jump up and hug him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I say happily. He seems stiff, but hugs back.

I jump back. "Sorry." I say with my face turning a bright red.

"It's ok." He shrugs.

"He's going undercover as your date, if anyone asks. That way no one is tipped off."

I give them a look. "Date?" I say in disbelief.

He has a straight face but nods.

"Oh." Is all I can say. I guess I should be happy I could go, rather than being freaked out that they were using the word 'date'.

A fake date. Not a real one. It wouldn't be that bad.

"I'm going to go shower." I say heading for my room, "Do me a fave?" I asked Vanessa. "Show him around." I say over my shoulder. I hear her say "I'll show you to the control room, where all the camera feed is linked to a live feed.

I go up to my room. I scroll through my phone, I have a text.

My eyebrows furrow together, it was from Caleb.

_**Italic =Tris Bold= Caleb**_

**Hey Tris, I'm in town and was hoping we could get together to catch up.**

What were the odds I could be let off my leash? I needed to see my brother. On my own terms. I didn't want someone breathing down my neck. We needed this time together, I haven't seen or heard from him since I left, years ago.

I could say I'm going to bed.. Then sneak out for a hour and be back before anyone realizes I'm gone.

_Meet me at the Diner on the corner of Sunshine Blvd. And 5__th__ street, in a hour. _

I close my phone and bolt to my shower, I quickly undress and jump into the shower.

I'm out within 15 min. I get out and wrap a towel around myself. I put on some clean underwear, a pair of black soffee shorts and a plain white tank top. I pull on a pair of socks.

Now to put my acting to the test.

I walk down the stairs. I find Tobias sitting in a room surrounded by tv screens.

"What is this?" I ask examining the screens. They flash back from different angles of my house. I sigh. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I look at the different camera positions and I find a way out instantly. My bedroom window. There is a ladder like stricter right by my bedroom window. It was mostly for vanity when I had it installed, but It could hold my weight.

"You alright?" He asks looking up at me, I guess he was picking up on my nerves.

"Yeah, just not feeling too good." I say, half the truth.

"Here." He says getting up from his seat. "Sit down, you don't look so good."

I shrug it off. "I'm fine, I think I'll just head to bed."

"Ok. Goodnight." He gives me a small smile.

"Goodnight." I say as I walk slowly away, my head hung low. I don't know what it was that made me feel so guilty in lying to him. I go into my room and I pile up the pillows to make it look as if I was in bed. I take a deep breath, no turning back.

I throw on a black hoodie and I throw a pair of dark sunglasses into the pocket, I put on a pair of running shoes and a hat to help hide my face.

I open my window wide enough for me to slip out, half of my body is out of the window the other half still in my room. My foot finds a hold on the ladder. I put a small amount of weight onto it, to make sure it was safe. No creaks. My hand finds a hold and the rest of my body follows. I quickly climb down, just in case someone could see me. I run across the yard until I am a block away. The diner was only about a mile out from my house. I put my shades on and I take off in a jog.

It wasn't long till I reached my destination. I slow down as I see the sign. I walk, paying close attention to the people around me. I didn't see Caleb.

I went to check for my phone, shit. I must of left it back in my room! I walk into the diner.

"How many?" A young woman asks.

"Two." I say. "Can we have that booth that's in the back?" I ask. It was in a more secluded area.

I take a seat and order a coke and orange soda, his favorite. And now we play the waiting game. I keep an eye on the clock. I hear the bell go off signaling that someone was coming in, I look up to see Caleb coming in. He looks troubled. I stand up and greet him with a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy to see you." I say overjoyed.

"You shouldn't of come Tris." He says worried.

"What?" I say confused.

He whispers into my ear, "They found me, and are using me as bait. You need to leave. And get somewhere safe fast."

"But-Bu—t What about you ." I ask worried.

"I'll be fine. Now, go. I can buy you sometime. Sneak out the bathroom window. Don't look around." He tells me. "Keep your head down, and don't look back."

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." I say heartbroken.

"Go!" He whisper yells to me. I do as he says, I calmly get up to my feet again and walk to the bathroom. I lock the door. Just in case, I grab the trashcan and flip it over. I use it to boost myself up and out the already propped up window.

I jump out and land on my feet. I don't know which would be the smartest direction to go. So I head straight. I walk fast across the street. I wasn't paying too much attention, I hear car wheels squeak to a stop inches away from me.

I put my hands up, my eyes connect with the driver for a second. Then the doors fly open. I take off running as fast as I can I hear the car following me, and I hear some people on foot.

My heart is pounding and my legs ached. But they were taking me fast. I run as fast as I can down a alley. I car comes to a stop in front of me and the door pops open.

Tobias. "Get in." He yells at me.

I do as he says and jump in and slam the door behind me.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He yells. "You are so lucky I showed up!" He continues yelling at me.

"You could have been killed do you not understand that?!" He screams at me.

"They have my brother." I say in a whisper. I was in shock.

"If they hurt him…" Tears formed in my eyes Tobias looked back at me. I try to wipe the tears away but they just kept forming new ones.

My heart ached. I felt like I could fall apart. If anything ever happened to him, I could never forgive myself.

He turns the car sharply. My hands fly out to catch myself.

"What are you doing?!" I question him.

"Gonna save your brothers ass, what does it look like?" He glances back at me, giving me a small smile.

Tobias P.O.V

"Why is it all of a sudden you care?" He says angrily.

I say nothing, I couldn't tell her about my past. At least not now, not in this moment. I couldn't tell her about my sister.

I follow the car at a safe distance. They go out of city limits and I know exactly where they are going.

"They're going to the abandoned warehouse. I bet that is where they're keeping him."

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! So have any of you seen the new movie that just came out, The fault in our stars?! It is so amazing! But it totally broke my heart. Anyways here's what you've been waiting for!

Tobias P.O.V.

I see the car pull up into the parking lot. I was at a distance where I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I see them forcing Caleb inside.

I turn the car around.

"What are you doing!" Tris yells at me. She shimmied her way up so she was now in the passenger seat. "He's back their!" She yells pointing in the direction of the building.

"You didn't think I was actually going to let you go in there did you?" I say rather harshly.

She punches my arm, I feel the impact but it didn't leave anything besides a dull ache. I just shake my head. "You jerk! That's my brother!" She cries.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe, then I am coming back." I pulled over, we were on a busy street now. I turned towards her.

Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, but the evidence of tears has been wiped away. She wouldn't look at me, she just stared out the window. "Tris." I say softly.

"Wha-t?" She asks her voice cracking.

"Look at me." I say in the same soft tone.

She turns in her seat and faces me. It was hard to tell what she was thinking most of the time.

She still doesn't meet my eyes. I hesitate at first but then I take her face gently in my hands, she finally looks into my eyes.

"I will get him out of there. But I cannot risk you getting caught in the cross fire." I paused. "I just need you to understand that. We know where he is, I just need a plan to get him out safe."

"If anything happens to him…" She shakes her head. "It's my fault. I can't live with that."

"Don't worry, I'll get him out safe. I won't let anything happen to him."

"You don't understand." She says in a whisper. "You don't understand how much it would kill me to lose him."

"I understand more than you know." She frowns.

"What if by the time you get back they do something to him?" She asks.

"You stay in this car and keep down." I say turning the car around and we head back to the building. I park about a block away.

"Promise me, you will stay here." I say getting out of the car.

"I promise." She says.

"Now stay down and lock the doors and if anyone tries anything." I pause and pull out a small handgun from the glove box. "Use this. It's loaded. All you need to do is pull the trigger." She looked at it apprehensive but took it. And she sat in the back of the car staying close to the ground. I press the button to lock the door. I leave the keys in the car just in case.

"Be safe." I hear her tell me as I leave. I head on foot toward the building. I feel the cold metal of the gun hidden in the waistband of my pants.

Ok. Now I need a plan. I see a window where I could easily get to look in and see what I'm up against. I sneak over to it careful to make sure no one was around and no cameras could see me.

They were in a empty room. Two guys walk into the room shoving Caleb into a chair.

Ok. Two vs one. My odds aren't that bad. I try to examine the guys who were shoving Caleb. They were about my size, but they wore masks.

They handcuff him to the chair, and leave the room. They could be leaving the building. Shit, I have to do this fast. I hear the door clank open. I quickly take cover behind a dumpster. I peek out to get a glimpse of them. I see the light from the sun reflect off of something metal the one guy is carrying.

They both have guns and I see them going in the direction of where the car was parked, with Tris in it. I know they couldn't see it from this far away but it was only a matter of time.

They walk past me and I jump out. "HEY!" I yell roundhouse kicking the one in his face, he dropped to the ground not moving.

The other reaches for his gun but I stop him by hitting it out of his hand, twisting his hand around till I hear a crack. He lets out a cry and hits me in the face with his other hand. I stumble back a step and hit him back. He falls and doesn't move. I take off running towards the door they had left through. I push the door open hard, an alarm begins to buzz. Shit.

I run to where Caleb is sitting. I drop to the floor behind him tearing the ducktape off.

"We gotta go!" I tell him.

"Who are you?!" He asks.

"Ask questions later." I say plainly as we both get to our feet and we take off running.

I stop us at the door and glance around. The two men that I had fought were no longer on the ground. I step in front of Caleb. I put my finger to my lips signaling him to be quiet. He nods and stays close behind me.

Then I realize there car is no longer there.

"Tris." I take off running to the car. Caleb hot on my heels. When we reach the car it was worse than I ever could of expected. Glass to the windshield was smashed in. There were bullet casings on the concrete ground, and not too far away there was a pool of blood.

"Was she.." Caleb began to ask.

A lump grew in my throat and my hands clenched with anger.

I snapped punching the car, leaving a dent behind.

"They took her." I said running my hand down my face. "She demanded I come back for you and now.." I shook my head. "We're going to find her. Get in the car." I demand.

Tris P.O.V.

"THAT STUPID BITCH SHOT ME!" I heard one of them yell. I couldn't help but smirk.

I had no idea where I was. There was something covering my eyes. I was lying on a floor, my hands were tied behind me. My heart was racing, my head pounding, I could feel the blood drip down my face from where they had hit me.

I don't know how long I was knocked out, but I was just coming back to reality, when panic began to set in.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I scream, not even sure if anyone was in the same room. I hear footsteps approach to me. They stop right in front of me and I hold my breath. My tears began to soak through the blindfold. I feel their breath on my face.

Next thing I know I'm lifted to my feet by my hair. I let out a scream, and something hard hits my face making it feel numb. I let out a yelp and I stumble backwards hitting a wall.

"Why are you doing this!" I demand in the strongest voice I can manage at the moment.

"You'll find out soon enough." I head a deep voice say. The voice sounded familiar, making my heart drop to my stomach.

"Now sit." Another voice says. My hand finds the wall and I slide down. My head felt dizzy from whatever hit me.

My face was throbbing. I hear the pair of footsteps go further into the distance and a door close. I was alone.

I let my head rest against the wall, a million thoughts rushing through my head.

_What was going to happen to me? Who took me? Why are they doing this? Is Caleb ok? And lastly my mind settles on Tobias. _

In the past few days I've learned so much from this one man. So much about myself. And how strong I really am.

I knew he would come for me, but how would he know where to find me? Hell, I don't even know where I am.

Looks like I need to be my own hero this time.

I imagine his face, his smile, and I take a deep breath trying to calm myself.

I rub my head against the wall moving the blindfold up and down loosening it after a few times I am able to see. I'm all alone in a small room. A small window was to my left and one door was right in front of me. I need to get this ducktape off my wrists. I try to rip it apart, I fail in doing so.

I somehow manage to shimmy my hands over my butt and link my legs through my arms leaving my arms now in front of me.

"I only thought that worked in movies.." I say to myself. I take a huge bite of the tape ripping it off my skin, it stings. But what else should I expect.

I can do this, I keep telling myself.

I hear yelling going on outside the door. Shit. I'll be caught. I froze not knowing what to do. The door swung open. My heart is pounding so hard I can hear it in my ears.

They wore masks to hide their faces.

"You really think we wouldn't of thought you would try to escape. Do you really doubt us that much?" One of them said as if it was comical.

I stay quiet.

"It's ok. Don't be scared. We have a plan for you, that doesn't involve killing you." One of them said.

"At least not yet." The other adds.

I couldn't let the tears fall from my eyes. At least not when they were here.

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask.

"You really have no clue do you?" One says.

Tobias P.O.V

"So you are sure that they'll take her here?" I ask as we drive.

He nods. "Yeah, I overheard their conversation. We have to hurry though. They have a plan."

"A plan?" I ask.

"It doesn't end well.." With that I step on the gas.

I swear if they touch one hair on her head, I'll kill both of them.

"So what's the deal with you and my sister?" He asks.

"If you're about to give me the brother talk now is the wrong time." I say not taking my eyes off the road.

"Not why I was asking."

"I'm her body guard. Nothing more." I don't know why saying that out loud I felt a surge of disappointment run through me. I guess she was starting to grow on me.

"I made a promise to her." I began as the building was within eyesight. "And I intend to keep it." I say hopping out of the car.

Gun in my waistband. He gets out of the car.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Coming with?"

"No. Stay in the car."

"Cause that went so well last time."

I give him a look. "Plus, I could help."

"Fine." I cave. Mostly because this conversation was wasting valuable time.

Tris P.O.V.

They forcefully re- duck tape my hands so they are bound behind my back, with no hope of escaping this time. And they wrap the tape around my ankles so there was no running. But this time they left the blindfold off.

"You really though you could escape." One of them said pacing in front of me, I had a uneasy feeling in my stomach. "This'll teach you." Before I could even move to try and protect myself he pulls his leg back and kicks hard into my stomach. I scream and cough trying to regain my breath, tears began to form. But I wouldn't let them escape. I wouldn't let them have that satisfaction.

I was laying on the floor now with my face pressed up against the cold hard ground. And then he pulls his leg back. I try to curl myself into a ball to protect myself but he just keeps kicking me, and hard.

With each blow I feel a searing pain rip through me.

I let out another scream. He drops to the floor next to me and pulls my face close to his, his fingers pushing hard into my jaw.

"Scream all you want no one is coming to save you this time Princess." He spat at me.

My heart ached. And a single tear fell from my face.

"Tobias will find me. And when he does. You're as good as dead." I spit right back at him. He releases my face and walks away and then paces back over to me.

"I wonder who will it be first then." And with that he kicked my stomach again, I felt a crack. I couldn't breathe. The pain was tearing me apart. My vision began to go blurry. The other guy walks right up to me and smashes my head against the floor. I feel more hot blood slide down my face. Maybe this was the end. Everything started going black, I knew it was going toward the end, I was hallucinating. Because through the door I could have sworn I saw Tobias come barging in.

Everything went black.

_Till next time, Sorry it took so long but I hope I am making it up to you! _


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone ! I hope you all are having a beautiful weekend!

Tobias P.O.V.

I didn't really have a plan when we walked inside the building, we weren't even sure she would be in there.

We were scoping out the building and we saw their car parked by the building. Idiots, don't even think of hiding.

I gave Caleb a small hand gun, just in case.

We snuck into the building and began our search, keeping quiet. We were in yet another abandoned building. We peeked through windows and around every corner.

"Maybe this was a decoy." Caleb whispers angrily.

I put my finger to my lips signaling him to be quiet. I heard something. A single scream, they sounded like they were coming from a girl.

Tris. I took off running towards where the noise was coming from. I hear the two men from beyond the door. My hand on the handle of the gun, I kick the door down.

"FREEZE!" I yell. Tris was laying on the other side of them, she didn't look conscious. She was in a puddle of her own blood.

I lost it. They had their hands up in the air in surrender. I go after them, punching them both in the jaw. One fell to the floor. I took the other by the collar and was hitting him uncontrollably in the face, till his body went limp.

I let go of his shirt and he falls to the floor. "Call the cops, tell them to bring a ambulance." I instruct Caleb who was standing in the door frame.

I rush to Tris side. I check her pulse with my two fingers. Thank god, it was still beating. I take her head in my hand.

"Tris." I whisper softly. "Please wake up."

Nothing. I try again. "Tris!" I say more frantically. I see her eyelids move and they slowly open up. I look closely at her face, bruises were forming and her face is covered in her own blood.

"Tris." I say again. Her eyes focus it on me. I quickly take the tape off her ankles and from around her hands she winces but doesn't push me away.

"You came for me." She said smiling weakly with tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

"I made a promise." I said softly, with that she let her tears fall down her face. She wrapped her arms around me, but she lets out a grunt from pain. But she doesn't let go. I wrap my arms around her small body careful not to hurt her.

"Can you walk?" I ask. She tries to stand up, I try to help her but she stumbles back into my arms.

"This is going to hurt." I say softly to Tris. She just nods and bites down hard on her lip as I lift her up, she lets out a small wine. She is so close to my body I could feel her faint heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

She rests her head on me, and I hold her closer. And I walk out of the building to wait for the police. She didn't need to be around those guys any longer.

"What did they do to you?" I ask through my teeth trying to hide my anger that is boiling inside of me.

She shook her head. Her eyes seemed to be getting heavy. I set her down on the ground softly. And I sit in front of her.

"Tris stay awake." I say shaking her a little.

Her eyes fly open. "I'm tired." She said her head wobbling.

"You can sleep later, I promise." I say taking her hands in mine. "But now it is important you stay awake, can you do that for me?" I ask.

She tries to nod but her head is all over the place.

"I can't believe this happened to me."She says in disbelief. "This isn't the life I was meant to have." She says softly to herself.

"It will get better from here." I tell her, still holding her hands in mine. I didn't take them away, it just felt right here. She gives me a small smile but it quickly fades. "How do you know?" She asks.

"I don't." I shrug. "It just means you're going to have to trust me." I paused. "Do you trust me Beatris Prior?" I ask.

She shakes her head with a smile, "After all you have done. How could I not?" She pauses. "I'm not the type to get all sentimental." She paused again, playing with my hands. "But I don't know how to ever thank you for all you have done." I could hear sirens in the distance.

Tris P.O.V.

Maybe it was the whole girl fantasy of the knight in shining armor coming to save the day. But even when he held me close in his arms, I just didn't want to leave. I felt so safe when I am with him.

The ambulance has come and I am strapped into the gernie. I knew he couldn't come with me, usually it's just family allowed in.

"Wait." I say as the one nurse goes to close the door, "My fiancé." I point to the door. The man nods and yells out the door to Tobias.

I'm pretty sure they knew I was lying, either that or they believe it and its on E!TV NEWS tomorrow night at eight.

Tobias sits next to me and takes my hand. I relax a bit. "Fiancé?" He whispers to me in disbelief. He looks around making sure no one could hear us. "Looks like I need to go get a ring." He says winking at me. I chuckle a bit and instantly regret it. My arms fly to my stomach, and I wince.

"I think you might have either a bruised or broken rib." The nurse tells me. As he grabs a bag of liquid and hangs it up beside me, there is a long tube running down it. And he holds an IV in his hand.

Great.

He wipes off my arm and sticks it into my vein. I squeeze Tobias's hand tighter.

"I hate needles." I mumble to myself. Tobias lets out a small chuckle.

I try to push the memories to the back of my head, not wanting to relive them. Not wanting to think, talk, or remember. I just want to forget everything that had happened within a couple of hours.

I wouldn't let anyone see how scared I am. Not Caleb, not Tobias. I couldn't tell them what they had tried to do, what I heard them talking about doing.

It makes me feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

Tobias P.O.V

I sat in the ambulance with Tris. She had lied to the man saying something along the lines that we were engaged, just so I could go with.

I didn't mind. I mean I wanted to make sure she was safe. I would not let her out of my sight again. Not after what happened to her.

It makes me sick to my stomach not knowing for sure what they had done to her within the time she was with them.

I knew I shouldn't ask now. I should wait for her to tell me. I just wanted her to talk, feel something, get angry, upset, cry even through something. But no.

Not Tris.

She remained calm, or was trying to. I wasn't buying it. She was like a volcano ready to erupt.

I couldn't help but think, whatever had happened to her was my fault. I told her to stay. I left her behind. I wasn't there for her.

It was my fault. And it is ripping me apart on the inside.

It was a short drive to the ER. They rush her inside. I keep up, at the side of the gurney. Going wherever she goes.

They take her into a room I try to enter but a woman in white scrubs stops me.

"Excuse me sir. You can't go back there."

"You don't understand," I begin, "That's my fiancé." I lie.

She crosses her arms and gives me a look. She saw right through my lie.

"Please, that girl in there is my responsibility. My friend, and she's been through hell and needs someone there with her, she needs me."

"Well.." She said looking around. "Don't tell anyone I let you back there."

"Thank you!" I say giving her a smile and I run into the room to catch up to her.

She was now sitting on a hospital bed in a hospital gown. She looked so small in it. A nurse was helping to clean the dried blood off of her.

She was starting to look like herself again. I knock on the door frame.

She motions for me to come in.

"We're going to run a few tests. And do an extra." The nurse goes onto telling us. She takes out a small flashlight. "This is a test to check for a concussion." She tells Tris clicking the light on.

"Now follow the light with your eyes." She shines the light into Tris's eyes and she does as told. "Ok look down…..Now up….Your left….Your right…" Ok she says clicking the light off.

"You have a small concussion. It is critical that you do not fall asleep. We will be monitoring you all night long." She puts a wrap around her arm to check her blood pressure.

"Blood pressure is high…" She says more talking to herself. "We'll take care of that." She pauses and scribbles something onto a clip board.

"Someone will be in to take you to a x ray. And I must ask you a few questions, you might be more comfortable answering alone." She said glancing at me.

"Could we have a moment Tobias?" She asks, her voice cracking.

I nod and leave the room closing the door behind me, and I begin pacing.

What could they be talking about?

TrisP.O.V.

"I understand the circumstances Ms. Prior that had brought you here.." She begins taking a seat across from me. The woman reminded me of my mother, or of what I would think she would look like by now, crows feet, smile lines, but she still beneath it all was beautiful.

She had dark short hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. She had the same build as my mother, tall, slender and muscular.

"I understand that two men, had kidnapped you. And with your permission, I would like to run a few tests to make sure that neither one…"

"Raped me?" I try finishing her sentence. Mind as well, she was just beating around the bush too much.

She nods. "They didn't." I state simply. Tobias came just in time.

_FLASHBACK _

"_We mind as well have a little fun till the boss gets here."I hear them talking from the other room. My heart began pounding and my eyes searched the room for a way out. Sweat began mixing with the blood smeared from my cuts. _

I shake my head getting rid of the thoughts of what almost happened.

"You were at one point unconscious." She says sympathetically.

"Yeah, But it didn't happen!" I almost yell at her. They couldn't of, that wouldn't, couldn't happen to me… It just couldn't. Simple as that.

"I really recommend, rape tests are best done as soon as possible after the initial attack."

I nod. "Fine, whatever." I could hardly speak.

What was becoming of my life?


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys because I love you all sooooooo much! Here is yet another update, expect more fluff as there relationship grows. Also if you follow my other story, I'm working on a update but I'm just trying to think through a few ideas. In other words I just have a huge case of writers block!_

Tris P.O.V.

It wasn't till after she left the room that it hit me what she was doing. I just sat there and stared at the wall, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. I wanted to cry, to yell. But I just felt broken.

What if they took away one thing I could never get back?

But wouldn't I feel different if something had happened?

I wrap my arm around my chest, my heart was beating so fast I thought it would rip right through my chest.

I hear a knock on the door. The nurse comes back in with a cart pulling behind her.

"Ready?" She asks nicely.

I nod, blinking away tears.

Tobias P.O.V.

After the nurse initially sent me out of the room I have watched her go in and out of that room. But for some reason they weren't allowing me in. And weren't telling me what was going on.

Then I pulled the nurse to the side before she could disappear back into the room.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

"Everything is looking to be ok." She says smiling. "We were doing a few tests as a precaution."

"Precaution?" I ask. "What tests?" I ask.

"Under the circumstances we thought it would be best to do a…" She paused looking around to make sure no one could hear. "We wanted to check to make sure there were no signs of rape."

My hands clenched at my sides. "What did the tests show?"

"It's ok everything came back fine." She said smiling. "There were no signs of penetration."

"How is she?" I ask.

"Relieved mostly. She's tired, sore. I'm about to take her down to the x-ray room get a few of those done on her then she's here for the night for observation. You can feel free to go in." She didn't have to say anymore, I quickly thanked her and rushed into the room.

She sat in the bed laying down on her back. A few machines were attached to her IV giving her liquids and medicine for the pain.

"Hi." I say softy. She was just staring at the tv. I go over and sit on a chair next to her. She didn't speak, she had a frown on her face.

"Hey." I say softly getting closer to her. "What are you thinking?" I ask in the same gentle tone.

"I-" She had to clear her throat. "I don't understand why these people did this to me."

"It doesn't make sense to me either." I admit. The two men who had taken her, they didn't have things planned out to well. Which led me to think, they were so unorganized. I wonder if they were hired by someone to do the job.

Think about it. Two random guys, they had little to no experience and no connections to Tris.

Maybe just maybe, there was someone on the inside. But the question would be who ?

Who would be the one behind this and why?

I'm going to do whatever it takes to find out, and bring that person down.

"Probably just some psycho fans." I say, she shouldn't know what I was thinking. I was protecting her from the truth. Easing her mind.

She shrugs, I hope she wasn't thinking what I was thinking. "I'll feel better once they're behind bars." She mumbles.

"Hey, look at me?" I ask taking her hand gently in my hand, avoiding the IV in her hand. I see a light blush form on her cheeks. "You are safe with me." She gives me a smile and she squeezes my hand gently and brings my hand to her lips and she places a soft kiss on the top of my hand. I can't help but smile.

"You're my hero. I don't know what would of happened if you didn't show up."

"Aren't you glad I stuck around to baby sit." I wink at her obviously joking.

She smiles and lightly slaps my hand. "I am serious." She says bringing her eyes to meet mine.

"That was the most terrifying moment of my life.." She said. "I'm not too good with emotional crap." She says trying to make a joke. "But I'm really glad you were there Tobias."

I knew I was working for her, but I couldn't help but be drawn to her.

Tris P.O.V.

I was taken down stairs to the x-ray room. Tobias had to stay in the room to wait for me. It left me some time to think.

But with everything going on, my mind just kept drifting back to Tobias.

With those dark blue eyes, and when he smiles at me… It really makes me wish our situation was different.

Technically he was hired to work for me, he probably would have no interest in me whatsoever. I mean I wouldn't blame him, I've never been the pretty girl. I've never really dated.

I carry way to much baggage anyways, with fame comes a heavy pressure, and limited privacy. Speaking of which the paparazzi had been camped outside the hospital since I got here.

Waiting for a stupid story.

I could never even expect him to put up with this. He's way too good for this kind of life.

****** P.O.V (SECRET SHH)

I slam the phone back on the receiver.

"Those morons!" I yell. "Couldn't get the job done right, looks like I'll have to do it myself."

_A/n Well guys I have some bitter sweet news for you! I am going on a beach vacation in 6 days! I leave Saturday and I cannot wait ! It is a week long get away with my boyfriend, I will do my best to update as much as possible till I leave and I will update again the second I get back. _


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! So I just got back from the most amazing vacation! I am honestly so happy, I've done so many new things and got make so many memories!

My advice to you all, do the things that scare you. They make the best memories.

Tris P.O.V.

"This is going to be a long night." I say as I look at the clock. I wasn't allowed to sleep for at least 24 hours because of my concussion.

"It won't be that bad, I'll be here with you." Tobias says smiling playing with my fingers in his hand.

Was I crazy or was he flirting with me? Maybe he was just trying to be nice to me after everything I've been through.

Whatever it was going on between us, I liked it. I never have been one to really put myself out on the line and go for a guy. I couldn't even remember the last time I had been out on a date.

Wait, maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself. Who's to say he even likes me in that way?

I could probably blame my concussion for the feelings that I felt growing inside me, I could even blame the whole near death experience..well experiences.

But for now, I wouldn't worry about any of that. My captors had been taken into custody. And I may not be sure what was going on between us, but I now know that at least now it could be a option.

"So.." I began not exactly looking into his eyes.

I caught his attention and his eyes drifted up to meet mine.

"Since they caught the people.." I paused. "Does this mean your job is done?" I ask.

I knew I originally didn't want a body guard. For multiple reasons. But Tobias had grown on me.

And I didn't want him to leave.

Tobias P.O.V.

Does this mean your job is done? Her voice continued to echo in my head. I knew I couldn't leave. Not yet anyways. I don't think she was out of harm's way, not yet.

"As long as I'm needed, I'll stay."

I see her lips slightly curve up into a smile. Was she happy I was staying?

I look at the clock hanging on the wall it read 2:10am.

My body felt tired and heavy. I try to suppress a yawn but it just escapes me. I slide down deeper in my chair.

"You know you don't have to stay." She says hesitating.

"Trying to get rid of me Prior?" I say jokingly mocking her.

Jokingly she just nods.

I get up and stretch. I walk over to the window and look outside to the ground below. Everything seemed at peace. Cars were buzzing by, everyone going on with their lives.

I can only imagine what was going on in Tris's head. I needed to get away to call Christina. She would be able to help me get some more insight on who might really be behind this.

"I'm going to go grab a coffee." I pause when I reach the door. "Will you be ok alone for a bit?" I ask.

"I can manage." She says making herself more comfortable in her hospital bed.

"I'll be right back." I say and I turn around and leave her in the room, I close the door tight behind me. I notice two security guards. Standing along the exit. Their eyes locked on Tris's room. Their arms crossed over their chest.

The police sent them over as backup since the people who took her were being treated in here for their injuries.

I knew she was in good hands. I recognized the men, I had worked with them in the past.

I just nod to them and they give a small wave.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

It rang once and I heard her voice on the other end.

"Hey! What happened! You two are all over the news?!" She says worried.

I am walking down a empty stairway. "Long story." I say pausing to make sure I was alone. I stop walking and lean against the wall.

"Is she ok? They said they didn't have any news…" She said.

Wow, it was really all over the news. I guess I should of known. A huge actress like Tris this was bound to make headlines.

"She's going to be ok." I say keeping things short.

"They caught the guys though right? So all of this is over?" She asks.

"Listen about that." I say in a hushed tone. "That's why I called. I don't think so.."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean, I don't think they were the only one in on this." I paused, she must have been considering what I was saying. "Maybe, just maybe I'm being paranoid but I have a feeling that someone else was behind this. Someone else is running this.."

The line was silent for a while.

"Why do you think that?" She asks in a serious tone.

"The men who took her… They were completely unorganized, not like the person who has been leaving the threats. They have no connection to her therefore no motive." I paused again letting her absorb the info and I began to descend the stairs again.

"You believe this in your gut?"

"Yes." I say simply.

"Ok. What can I do to help?" She says determined.

"I need you to do some research for me. I'll text you the names of the two men, I need you to hack into their phone records and cross reference the numbers to see if any stick out."

Christina is a computer genius, she can hack into anything.

"I'm going to need some time.." She said softly. "But I'll do it."

"Thanks Chris."

"No prob Four." She said and we hung up. I sent her a quick text with the names.

I was too focused on my phone call that I hadn't realized I had found my way to the café. I mindlessly walk to the coffee machines and fill up a cup.

Tris P.O.V

I felt myself growing tired. So I pull myself out of bed wrapping the blanket around my body and I walk over to the window.

I stare out.

There were tons of paparazzi waiting outside. The blocks were flooded with fans. Some holding up signs with big pink letters that read 'We Love You Trissy!' A small smile finds its way on my face. I place my hand on the cold glass.

I chose this life..

I lean my side against the wall. I wince when a searing pain shoots through me, it brings tears to my eyes and my hand flys to my side. I feel like I'm just trying to hold myself together.

Tobias was gone for about 10 minutes when I hear a knock on the door. I instantly turn my head to see who was walking through the door. My body instantly tensed.

"It's just me." I hear a familiar voice. I feel my body relax.

My eyes fix back on the people outside, I frown.

"What's going on in your mind?" He asks me coming over to me, he looks out at the people below.

I just shrug. "I feel like I should be relieved.." I say. "But honestly… I've never felt this venerable.." I say not looking up at him. "I don't really have anyone to talk to anymore… At least no one that wouldn't sell our conversation for a slot on Good Morning America." I say shaking my head. I felt like I was bearing all of this alone. "But.." I pause and look at him over my shoulder. "I can trust you… Can't I?"

"Of course you can." His face looked so genuine, and his words soothed me as he continued to speak. "And I wouldn't sell you out…" He said. "At least not to Good Morning America. Maybe for a slot on Ellen…" He said playfully.

I just shot him a look.

"But seriously." I say looking at him dead in the eyes. "I really need a friend right now." I say I feel tears prickle in my eyes. I felt so weak and scared.

What he did next surprised me. He pulled me softly into his arms careful not to hurt me. He gently rubbed my back. The tears just fell silently from my eyes. His body was warm against mine, and I could feel his muscles through the thin fabrics that were separating us. I rest my head against his chest.

"I need your help." I say randomly.

"With what?" He asks neither of us moving.

"I want to be able to protect myself.." I find myself saying. "Incase this isn't over."

"You want me to teach you self defense?" He asks to clarify.

I just nod against him.

"You do realize you are not in the best of shape right now to be doing this…"

"I know. But I will heal." I say determined.

"Once you're healed." He agrees. I feel a vibration coming from him.

It was his phone he pulls away and puts it to his ear.

"Hello." He says I make my way back over to the bed and carefully sit down.

I can't help but overhear his conversation.

"Already?... Wait….This building…Shit ok bye." He hangs up his phone. He looks worried.

"We need to get you out of here."

"What?" I say confused. He helps pull me out of bed. Ripping the needles out of my arm, I wince.

"What the hell is going on!" I yell, my hand flying to my arms.

"I'll explain in the car. But you need to trust me." He said looking me dead in the eyes.

I nod. "Ok." I say wincing as I get to my feet. He takes off his hoodie and helps me put it on. I wince when I move my arms.

He pulls my hood up over my head so I was somewhat hidden.

He hurries to help me put my sneakers on.

With my arm draped around my side I follow him out the door, he stops and quickly looks around. Assuming when it is safe I follow behind him.

"Keep your head down." He instructs me.

I do as he says. As we reach the stairs I find myself clutching the railing. My body was betraying me. My vision was blurry and the room seemed to be spinning. My legs were turning to jelly.

"Tris." I feel Tobias arms on my and the door above us slam and I hear running foot-steps coming closer.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry loves I tried updating last night but my internet wasn't working. Why I still do not know but it is now and that is what matters!_

_Enjoyy! Expect another update today/tonight!_

_Recap :_

_Tris P.O.V._

_With my arm draped around my side I follow him out the door, he stops and quickly looks around. Assuming when it is safe I follow behind him. _

"_Keep your head down." He instructs me. _

_I do as he says. As we reach the stairs I find myself clutching the railing. My body was betraying me. My vision was blurry and the room seemed to be spinning. My legs were turning to jelly._

"_Tris." I feel Tobias arms on me and the door above us slam and I hear running foot-steps coming closer. _

"Tris, we need to get you out of here." I hear him say.

I just find myself nodding to him. I try to blink the blurry images away as my feet continue to pull me forward.

He is holding my hand towing me along as we run down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we running?" I yell as we reach the bottom of the stairs. I am out of breath by now. My vision has finally come back to me and I can feel my legs again.

But it is replaced by the aching in my ribcage.

I wrap my arm around myself, and gasp for breath.

"Tri-" And then I hear gun shots from above us, the bullets missing us but they clank as they hit the metal of the stairs.

It seemed to all happen so fast, his body shielded me as we ran. The immediate danger had caused me to forget the pain I was in. And just focus on one thing, getting the hell out of here.

I look back as we run down the hall I see a figure standing there all in black, with a mask on shielding their face. I see the silver object in their hands and it is pointed, but it wasn't at me. It was pointed in the direction of Tobias.

As if in slow motion I heard the click and I hurl my body at Tobias. Dodging the bullet, we both slam onto the ground. The bullet hits the ground. Bystanders scream and run causing ciaos.

I try to pull myself up from the ground. Wincing. But when I look up I see the person in black standing in front of us.

I take one last look at Tobias. This was it, wasn't it?

I see the silver object rise so I was staring right down the barrel. I felt tears prickle in my eyes but I refused to let the coward see me cry.

I just stare into the dark brown eyes that peaked through the holes in the mask.

"Any last words." A deep voice says.

"Yeah." I hear Tobias say from beside me. "You picked the wrong people to mess with." And with that Tobias kicks the gun right out of the guys hands sending it flying across the room.

The guy goes to run for the gun but Tobias pulls him back harshly by the shoulder punching him in the face. I scramble away from the two fighting, still on the floor. The guy begins to fight Tobias back. Punches were flying everywhere I couldn't keep up with who was throwing them anymore.

Blood was covering the floor. "Tris grab the gun!" Tobias yells to me.

Right at that I jump up and run to the silver object that laid on the floor. I was about a foot away from it when my leg is pulled out from under me. My body slams to the ground I let out a cry of pain as I am being dragged away from it without thinking I turn my body so I was facing the creep and I kick him right in the face using all the strength I could muster.

I hear a crack come from the impact. And he lets go of me, I quickly try to crawl towards the gun.

"You stupid Bitch." He yells.

I hear a click of the gun. My eyes close tight. Fearing what was about to happen.

"Get away from her, NOW!" Tobias yells.

My eyes blink open and I see Tobias standing over the guy, gun in hand. I hold my breath, and my hands shake. I did not want to see what was going to happen next.

The doors from the staircase swing open and in come the security guards from upstairs. Weapons drawn, running right towards the scene.

When they get closer they lower their weapons and one takes out a pair of handcuffs.

"We can take it from here Four." The one with the handcuffs says while putting it on the guy.

Four lowered the gun and released the bullets letting them hit the floor. "Evidence." He says handing it over.

One of the nurses comes over to me, I lay on the floor with my arm draped around me.

"Lets get you somewhere safe." She says helping me sit up.

She helps me up so I am standing and she sits me down in a nearby wheelchair. They are taking the guy away into custody. As she begins to wheel me away, I stop her.

"Wait!" She stopped pushing me. "I can't leave him." I paused. "Tobias." I say and in an instant he is right by my side.

"Tris are you ok?" He says kneeling right in front of me. He was examining me from head to toe to see if there were any new bruises.

"I'm fine." I say. "You're bleeding." I say taking his face lightly in my hands, turning it so I could see it better.

He smirks. "I think I'll live." He stands up and we are moved into another room. The nurse and Tobias help get me into a bed, and I am once again hooked up to a machine feeding me fluids.

And soon enough it is just Tobias and I alone in the room.

"You know you really saved my butt out there." He says randomly.

"I guess that makes us even." I say trying to sit up in the bed, I wince as the pain sets in and Tobias is right next to me in an instant.

"Here, let me help." He says moving my pillow so I could be more comfortable.

I give him a small smile. "Thank you."

"How did you know that was going to happen?" I ask.

He lets out a small sign and sits on the side of my bed.

Tobias P.O.V.

There was no possible way I could keep it from her now. She needed to hear the truth, there was no way around it now.

"I had a theory." I begin, Tris listens intently. "I don't think this is over." I say shaking my head. "Not by a long shot."

She lets out a deep breath. "So this is going to keep happening till someone kills me?" She says, you could hear the venerability in her voice. Something that I've never heard from her.

"I would never let that happen." I say instantly, probably more harshly than I meant it to be.

"What are the chances your wrong?" She asks.

"Honestly?"

She just nods already knowing the answer.

I will get to the bottom of this.

*********** P.O.V.

I'm lead out of the building, in handcuffs. But instead of going to the police car I am led to a blacked out van. I smirk, they thought this was over.

The door opens and I knew the boss was in there. And she would not be happy with me.

I hop into the van, and the "Security officers" follow me.

"You idiot." She says not even looking at me.

"It's not my fault, I didn't expect her to have so much fight in her. And that guard of hers…" I just shake my head.

"You know I should of known, if you don't do well on this next try I'm just going to have to do this myself." She finishes off angrily as she begins to drive back to the hideout.

Next try… Right..

"At the awards. She wont miss them. So we just have to separate them and get her alone and get the job done that way."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! So back by popular demand here is yet another update! I am working on updating my other stories as well I'm just majorly stuck with next-door neighbors. _

_In other news I had such a bad night at work. Some old jerk I work with is going around spreading untrue and hurtful rumors about me. And she is like in her 60+ ! Like seriously she is was too old to be picking on someone not even a quarter her age! I didn't think being a kind person was hard to do but I guess some people just go out of there way to hurt people. Why? I will never know, or I will never want to know._

Tris P.O.V.

A few days had passed since the attack at the hospital. I have been staying at Tobias house, living out of a suitcase I packed. No one knew where I was. Even Vanessa is unaware of my presence. Things were starting to feel normal. Not the normal every day I was accustomed to, but a nice sane, normal.

I sat curled up on his couch not even watching the tv playing in front of me, I was more lost in my thoughts. Tobias was off doing, I don't even know what with Christina in the other room.

I had almost forgotten that today was the night of the awards, that was until Vanessa's name flashed across my screen signaling that she was calling.

I look sadly onto my phone and hit ignore. I knew it wasn't a good idea to go to the awards but what can I say it was a once and a lifetime opportunity. I'd be crazy not to at least want to go.

My phone buzzes signaling she was calling, I felt a weight in my chest. I was letting all my fans down, everyone who had supported me and got me to where I am. They were all waiting to share this incredible moment with me.

And I was just letting them all down.

I decide to answer it. I figure she would keep calling and blow up my phone till I do.

"Hey love." I say into the phone. My voice didn't sound like it belonged to me. It was low and felt emotionless. I was drained. Emotionally and physically.

"Hey Trissy!" She says sounding worried. "How are you holding up?" She asks me.

"I'm fine." I lie. I'm an actress, I can fool her easily.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "Where are you anyways?"

"I'm somewhere safe." I say trying to sound more at ease.

I guess she bought it because she changed the subject. "We need to talk.. About the awards.." She said sounding as if she was keeping something.

"What about it?" I ask.

"I know that you might not want to go. And trust me I don't want you going either but. Legally…" She paused. "The contract we signed for the Divergent series, you agreed to make appearances at events like this as a way of advertising."

"So what are you saying?" I ask sitting up slowly. I wasn't as sore as I was the other day but I was still sensitive.

"If you don't show up you might have a lawsuit on your hands."

"Have you called them?" I ask resting my head in my free hand.

"Yes."

"Do they understand the situation I am in right now…" I say desperately.

"I explained it. But to them it's a business."

I let out a heavy sigh. "How are we supposed to do this?"

"Extra security and extra precautions. We talked about this before remember?" She asks.

As if on cue Tobias walks into the room. Christina at his side he was holding something in a garment bag and she was holding a makeup bag and a pair of heels.

I look at them confused.

"I'll call you back." I say hanging up. "What's this?" I ask confused.

"Well…." Christina said.

"We know how important this was to you." Tobias adds.

"And we had a talk with Vanessa, we know the situation your in."

"And it looks like I'm your _fake_ date for tonight." Tobias says, I couldn't help but feel my heart drop when he said the word fake.

"You're going with me?" I say happily in disbelief.

"With a few conditions." He adds.

"Name them!" I say happily.

"You have to wear this." Christina says. "And in the necklace is a tracker, just in case we get separated."

"And we'll give you a small gun that you can hide on yourself. As a precaution." Tobias paused. "Christina will help you out with that."

"Common lets get you ready." She said reaching out her hand to me. Tobias hands the dress over to me and Christina leads me into Tobias room.

When it was just the two of us she locks the door and sets the dress down on the bed.

"I've never seen him care this much about a person." Christina says as she leads me to a chair at his desk, the makeup is scattered all over the top along with a few hair products. "At least not since his sister."

"His sister?" I ask.

"He doesn't talk much about her.." She says as she starts to do my makeup.

"Why?"

She shakes her head. "Too painful, he blames himself for what happened."

"What happened to her?"

Christina hesitates. "He should be the one to tell you the whole story, but she died. A few years ago. She was murdered. That's why he got into this whole career of his. Protecting the innocent. He does it all for her."

"Wow." Is all I could find myself say.

"Yeah." She frowns applying some more makeup to my face. "Sooooooooo….. What's going on between you two?" She asks excited.

"What do you mean?" I ask unsure.

"I mean. Common, there obviously is some kind of chemistry brewing between you two. I can see it in the way he looks at you. The way you look at him too." She says winking at me.

I feel myself blushing and I shrug. "Honestly?" I give her a look. "Girl to girl, This stays between us?" I say making her promise.

"Cross my heart."

"I don't know what's going on between us." I couldn't help but smile. "I've always had to worry if people were hanging around me for me or if it was just cause I'm actress TRIS PRIOR." I pause with a smile. "He doesn't see me some famous actress, he sees me as well… As me. Plain old Tris Prior." I pause again and smile even wider. "He makes me feel special for all the right reasons."

"Does he know you feel this way?" She asks.

I frown and shake my head. "Between everything going on. No."

"You need to tell him." She says determined. As she turns the curling iron on.

"I can't."

"And why not?" She says applying product to my hair.

I shake my head, "This life… It can destroy a person. I wouldn't want to do that to him.."

Tobias P.O.V.

I go to knock on my bed room door to ask the girls if they wanted something to eat when I overhear their conversation through the thin walls.

"Sooooooooo….. What's going on between you two?" I hear Christina ask.

"What do you mean?" Tris asks.

"I mean. Common, there obviously is some kind of chemistry brewing between you two. I can see it in the way he looks at you. The way you look at him too." Shit, is Christina really putting her on the spot. She couldn't just let me do this on my own.

"Honestly?" I hear Tris say sweetly. "Girl to girl, This stays between us?" Maybe I shouldn't be listening to this.

"Cross my heart."

"I don't know what's going on between us. I've always had to worry if people were hanging around me for me or if it was just cause I'm actress TRIS PRIOR. He doesn't see me some famous actress, he sees me as well… As me. Plain old Tris Prior. He makes me feel special for all the right reasons." I can't help but smile. Tris is an amazing person, we met under extremely bad circumstances. But I'm really glad I met her. I just need a chance to get to know her better.

"Does he know you feel this way?" I do now…

"Between everything going on. No." I frown

"You need to tell him."

"I can't."

"And why not?" I lift my hand to knock on the door but when I hear what Tris says I just let my hand fall back to my side.

"This life… It can destroy a person. I wouldn't want to do that to him.." I just shake my head and walk away.

Looks like I'll have to change her mind.

****************'s P.O.V.

"So we have the plan all ready." I say facing my colleagues.

"Divide and conquer." They say in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys ! So because I love you all so much! I woke up and grabbed my laptop right away!In other news the evil mastermind will be reveled soon! And you either will love me, or hate me for it. ;)**_

Tobias P.O.V.

I looked down at my watch and I waited at the bottom of the stairs. They should be ready by now if she wants to be on time.

I'm about to yell up to them. When Christina walks down. She was wearing a long black dress with jewelry to match. Christina was going with us. Undercover.

She clears her throat with a smile. "May I now present Ms. Tris Prior." She says and as if on cue Tris begins to descend down the stairs. It seemed to happen in slow motion, and I couldn't help but feel myself smiling with her.

She wore a long white gown, with a slit going up to her thigh. The top of the dress went up to her neck and had gold lace details of what looked like to be leaves and a few flowers. Her heels and makeup matched her dress and she has red lips and she wears a gold cuff around the bicep of her arm.

The way she smiles at me makes me feel like we're the only two people in the room.

She looks like an angel.

"You look beautiful." I tell her taking her hand and lightly placing a kiss on the top of it.

She blushes, "You clean up pretty well yourself." She tells me. I just wore the typical suit with a gold tie.

I place my hand over my heart half sincere, half joking "Why thank you ma'am."

We all head out to a limo that Vanessa had sent for us. She said we needed to 'act the part' whatever that means.

We sit in the back after an elderly driver opens the door for us, he kindly helps the ladies in.

Once we are all in Christina turns to me and places a small microphone receiver in my ear.

"We're going to get separated, I'll by your eagle eye." She says seriously. I just nod as she places one in her ear.

"Can you tell that I have a gun?" Tris asks me.

I give her a furrowed look. "Where on earth are you hiding that gun?" I ask instantly scanning her gorgeous curves.

She shimmies the dress's slit up a bit revealing a black gun holster attached to the top of her leg.

"You look like you belong in a James Bond movie." I tell her half joking. She just laughs lightly.

You could tell she was nervous about tonight. Whether it was for all the awards, or if she was worried about her stalker.

"It'll be ok." I find myself trying to soothe her.

Tris P.O.V.

I should have been more excited for tonight, being up for so many awards. But at moments like this, I can't help wish my life was different, wish my family would be here, wish I could finally make them proud.. Wish I wouldn't have to worry if I was going to make it home tonight or not.

'It'll be ok.' His voice continued to echo in my head. I couldn't help but feel myself relax into his words.

Christina pulled out a laptop and was typing furiously. I look down and I find myself holding Tobias hand in mine.

"Promise?" I hardly whisper. He gives me a small smile and brings me into a gentle hug. Careful so he wouldn't hurt me. I feel my whole body relax onto his, and once again. I feel safe.

When we pull away he leans in close and gently kisses my cheek. I feel butterflies in my stomach. This has never happened before.

Against my better judgment. I was falling for this man.

I can't control the smile spread across my face. And I keep my body leaned against his. Feeling every breath he breathes in.

I see Christina regularly looking up at us, with a knowing smile.

I hear him breathe out the word "I promise." Into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You two really need to sell it as a happy couple." Christina says.

I am going to kill her.

"I think we can do that." Tobias says putting his arm around me.

I just look up to him. God, what is he doing to me?! Just his touch sent a surge of electricity through my bones, making me feel alive.

We arrive at the red carpet and the driver opens the door. Christina stays in the car with her laptop, she was going to be doing some recon and meeting up with us later. Tobias gets out and gives me his hand to help me out of the car.

I give him a small smile and take his hand. "Thank you, kind sir." I say jokingly.

When I step out, I am overwhelmed by screaming fans and flashing cameras. It was heartwarming to see all the fans holding up signs that had "We LOVE TRIS!"

"This is why I do this." I say nodding to the fans.

A warm smile spreads across Tobias face.

The fans were behind a silver barraged keeping them off the red carpet. I give them a wave and they all go wild.

And then I see something that makes me stop, Tobias had told me to keep my distance from crowds of people in the height of our situation. But behind the barraged I could see a little girl struggling to see over it, and in her hand she had a pink notebook and purple fuzzy pen.

I look over at Tobias and then back at the girl and with my head held high I walked over to her.

"Hi sweetie." I say. As I got closer I saw she had a t-shirt with my face on it.

She was stunned her mouth dropped open and she was speechless. Within a instant I could feel Tobias's presence standing behind me.

I knew he wouldn't be happy about me doing the exact opposite of what he told me to do….Again.

"Would you like me to sign that?" I ask.

She nods furiously. "Yes please." She says sweetly.

"Alright, what's your name princess?"

"Ana." She says smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright." I take the notepad and pen from her and in neat cursive writing I write.

_Never give up, follow where your heart takes you. _

_ Much love, Tris Prior._

I give it back to her and we take a few more pictures and we are back on track to going inside.

When we are back on the red carpet, Tobias takes my hand and whispers to me.

"Seriously?"

I just shrug. "Sorry."

He just shakes his head and gives me a small smile. We walk till we are stopped by a few reporters.

"Hello Tris!" I hear the familiar Ryan Seacrest greet us.

"Hey Ryan!" I say as we both exchange a friendly hug. And Tobias shakes his hand.

"And who is your date for tonight?" He asks looking at Tobias.

He gives a friendly smile. "I'm Tobias Eaton."

"Well you two look amazing tonight! How long have you two been together?" He asks.

I exchange a look with Tobias. "It's a relatively new thing." I say smiling up at him.

"Well you two make a wonderful couple." Ryan complements.

"Now Tris, rumors have been circulating about some recent drama that has been unfolding in your life. About a stalker, would you care to comment?" Ryan asks.

I feel Tobias had on my shoulder supportively.

"At this moment I would like to keep that part of my life private, it is a very complicated and trying time in my life and I hope you can understand why I would like to keep it as so at the moment." I say trying to keep calm.

"Well I'm glad you came out tonight in spite of it all. I wish you the best!" He says. I give him a smile.

"Always a pleasure Ryan." I say as we part ways.

We continue to walk and Tobias hand was like glued to mine, not that I mind or anything but I can't help but wonder if he was taking any of this like it was real. Or if to him it was just a fake date.

We stop to take a few pictures together. Doing the signature pose where he keeps his hand on my waist and I can't help but smile. Some reporters even stopped Tobias to get a interview with just him. I smile and give him some space, but just enough where we could still see each other. I smile on at him. Tonight was going well so far.

Just like that I feel someone bump into me. "Oh I'm sorry." I look up and I recognize one of the security guards from the hospital.

That's odd. I give him a funny look and he leans in close.

"You're going to come with me right now if you care about your precious boyfriend."

I go to open my mouth to speak and he motions for me to look up. "Right up there. Is a sniper, with the gun aimed right at him. So like I said."

I look back at Tobias who was focused on the reporter.

"Don't make a scene or I will give the signal." I nod and keep my head down as I follow him.

My heart was beating out of my chest. I didn't care what would happen to me as long as Tobias was safe. I would not be the reason anything happened to him.

I care too much about him to let that happen. As I follow the man I remember something. The gun I had strapped to my thigh. I just had to wait for the right moment, and I could use it to get away. But I had to make sure he was safe first.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! You all had some good guesses as to who it is, but nope no one has guessed who is behind it ! Stay tooned, because what will happen will shock you!**_

_**In other news I'm super excited I've been making a lot of my own designs for a while now and I'm starting my own small business! And I start college in Oct for fashion merch. So I will have my own business professionally. I am beyond excited and cannot wait! It is a new and exciting chapter in my life and I wanted to share it with all of you!**_

_**I post some of my designs on instagram if you wanna see ! Its beyourowninspiration121011 **_

Christina's P.O.V

I was in the limo on the laptop hacking into all the security cameras to make sure I had an eagle eye advantage just in case something would go wrong.

I was switching through the cameras to see where they had gotten to. And what I saw made my heart drop.

They had become separated. I quickly get out of the limo and I get behind the wheel. The driver had gone to get something to eat.

I speed off quickly calling Tobias.

He answered right away. I hear him excusing himself.

"They have her." I yell into the phone.

"What!" He whisper yells into the phone.

"While you were off talking, someone bumped into her and took her away." I glance back down at the laptop and switch it so I can find her again. "I see where they're going." I say hopeful. "I'm coming to get you, they're heading north in a blacked out SUV."

I hear him rushing around.

"I see it."

Tobias P.O.V.

As soon as I heard she was gone I got out of the crowd of people and I find myself on the sidewalk. I search for the car Christina was talking about. As soon as it's in my vision I take off running.

"I see it." I yell.

"I'm coming to pick you up." And just like that I see Christina pull up beside me and I jump into the car.

"How did you let this happen!" She yelled. "How hard is it to keep her within arms reach!" She continues to yell at me.

Rage and agony serge through my body. I don't know how I could be so stupid. If anything would happen to her…. It would be my… NO ! I cannot think like that, she will be ok.

Tonight we end this once and for all.

Tris P.O.V.

I follow the man until I am thrown into a blacked out SUV. My heart is pounding in my chest.

I try to recognize everyone in the car. There were the two 'security guards' from the other night and there was a woman behind the wheel I couldn't make out who it was.

"Why are you doing this?" I demand through my teeth as they tie my hands behind my back.

"You'll find out in due time." One of the men says.

"Who are you?" I say shaking my head. "You don't even know me." I say angrily.

The one guy looks to the other. "Mind as well fill her in, we have quite a drive. And it's not like she'll live to tell anyways."

It's not like she'll live to tell…. His voice continued to echo in my head as the panic began to set in.

"My name is Peter. And that there is Eric. And you might not know us, but we know your friend Four all too well." He says calmly. "And we both have reasons to destroy him. But I won't bore you with that story.."

"What does that have to do with me." I say harshly.

"Whoa Princess. Chill out, you'll find out in due time."

I just glare at him.

The ride seemed to go on forever. I felt as if I was on my way to death row. I knew what was coming. But it didn't mean I wasn't going out without a fight. I feel the gun tightly pressed into my inner thigh.

I didn't feel completely venerable. But if anything, I was going to make them realize that they tried to take down the wrong girl.

The car stops and the driver gets out. I couldn't see her face. Just her long hair. I see her walking into a building. Our whole surroundings had changed, as I was forcefully pulled out of the SUV by my arm I tried to take in my surroundings figure out where I might be. I hear what seems to be waves crashing. There are no buildings around just this old abandoned one. I see the ocean in the distance, there is a boat floating in the water.

I need a opportunity to get out of here and get away. I just need to wait for the perfect moment.

I'm being pulled into the building where I take one last look to see if anyone had followed us, I was hoping he would of followed… I was hoping Tobias was here to keep me safe. I try to calm myself by reminding myself what it felt like to be in his arms, to feel his soft lips on my cheek. I try to remember anything that would keep me from breaking down in front of these…. These monsters.

The building is dully lit. I'm led down a long hallway and thrown into a dark room with no windows. Just a vent.

"Just sit tight princess while we wait for the boss. She wants to be here personally to witness this." Peter tells me.

I just glare at him. He just laughs and slams the door leaving me alone. I lean against the wall and feel myself shiver. It was freezing in here. I look around the room. And my eyes fall onto the vent. A small smile covers my face. This might by me some time.

I tug at the rope that was wrapped around my hands. No luck. I struggle to pull my hands free, and slowly they are. I feel the sting on my wrists from the rope.

I look down to see the red marks covering my wrists. I plop down in front of the vent. I begin to pull at it, and it comes off with ease. THANK GOODNESS.

I take one look into the small dark crawlspace. I didn't know where this would take me, but I needed some way out. Some sort of hope of getting out of this alive. I take one last look around me and take one long deep breath. And I climb in. Making sure that I close the vent behind me, maybe it would convince them I went the other way. It was tight and narrow as I crawl good thing I'm so small.

I had always hated that about me, but I guess this was working to my advantage.

Tobias P.O.V.

We follow them at a safe distance and we end up at an abandoned building by the beach. It was in a isolated area.

"What's the plan?" Christina asks me.

I hadn't thought it through yet. My mind had just been fogged with the fact that she was taken.

And this time it was all my fault.

I was too distracted by my feelings to think it through all the way. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. I needed a plan and it needed to be good.

"What do we know so far about these people?" I ask her trying to think this through logically.

"They have a thing for abandoned creepy buildings."

"So maybe just like the last time, they held her for some time. Maybe they were waiting for someone. Maybe she might still be alive. They are probably keeping her in a room in solitude. Pull up the blue prints for this building on your phone." I instruct her and she does as she's told doing it quickly. She hads me the phone and I examine the screen. Trying to think of the best way to get in undetected.

"Best bet is to go in through the basement work our way up." I say not taking my eyes off the screen. "You have your guns right?" I ask.

She gives me a 'are you kidding face' I just nod knowing.

"After this you better tell her how you feel." She tells me as we approach the basement. It was now dark, so it was easier to stay under the radar.

Tris P.O.V.

I was crawling through the vent and it was getting hotter. I pause and wipe some of the sweat off my face. Then I hear voices.

As I listen closer I realize they belong to Eric and Peter.

"Yeah. We've caught them on the camera. It'll me a nice surprise for Four when he sees us."

"Totally. How stupid he is thinking he can just sneak up through the basement."

Wait Four was here. He was about to get caught. I'm hovering over a vent that I can see them through.

They need a distraction. I can't let them get him. I just can't all of this would have been for nothing.

I take a deep breath.

"What am I about to do.." I whisper to myself shaking my head.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" I yell loud enough for them to hear.

"What the-"

"That Bitch is in the vents!"

"Get her!"

Shit. I Sit here and wait. I see the idiots running off in the direction of the room I was in. I guess they didn't realize there was a opening here. I carefully and quietly open up the vent. I take off my heels and ditch them.

This is going to hurt.. I put my hands on both sides of the opening and lower down myself as much as I could and I let myself fall the rest of the way. I try to prepare myself for the landing. But I feel my body smack against the floor. I let out a small cry. But I manage to pull myself up to my feet. I have to keep going, is what I keep telling myself through all the pain.

I need to find Tobias. They said he was coming up through the basement. I just need to find the stairs that'll take me downstairs. That's where I can find him and we can both get the hell out of here.

Safe and sound. And we can get help from the cops. We now know who is behind this…Wait.. I still don't know who the mastermind is behind all this.

I need to find out who was trying so hard to take my life away from me. I take the gun out from the holster as I pass the stairs. I take one last look at it before I continue walking.

I need to put an end to this tonight.

"Come out come out where ever you are.." I say in a sing song voice.

*********'s P.O.V.

I sit in our make shift control room with my feet up on the desk. I look at the video feed. And what I see shocks me.

"How did she get out of the room?" I whisper to myself. "Those idiots." I see her roaming the halls. I zoom in she was saying something..

"Come out?" I say. "It's time she realizes who she's dealing with." I get up out of my chair and grab my gun and stuff it into the waistband of my jeans.


	15. Chapter 15

Tris P.O.V.

I may or may not have been fully aware of the situation at hand but I knew one thing. It was going to end tonight. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

I wipe my palms on my dress to get rid of the sweat that had grown on them.

I pay attention to the sounds around me, being on alert for footsteps, door closing. I pay close attention that would give me any indication as to where they would be.

I need answers.

I hold the gun tightly in my hand, half of me wasn't even sure if I was capable of using it.

Not saying I didn't know how to use it. Just saying I wasn't sure I could bring myself to use it.

I hear multiple footsteps approaching around the corner from where I stood. I felt myself go pale. I run the opposite way and duck around the corner. I wait and I listen.

"You'll never get away with this!" I hear a familiar voice cry.

"Oh. I think we will." A deep voice replies.

My mouth drops open when I realize who he was talking to.

"Vanessa.." I whisper to myself.

Without thinking it through I find myself standing ten feet away from them. With him staring down the barrel of my gun.

"Let her go." I say through my teeth.

"Tris!" She says through tears.

"I don't think so." He says holding her in front of him, pointing a gun to her head.

"This is how its going to work." Peter says pushing the gun closer to her head so it left an indent. "You are going to drop your gun" He instructs me. I hold it strong. "And I'll free her in exchange for you."

"How do I know I can trust you will do that?" I shoot back.

"Here." He says pushing Vanessa away. But he kept the gun pointed at her. "You have to meet me half way. Drop your weapon or I kill both of you. Your friend first, so you have to watch."

I look at Vanessa, I've never seen her so afraid before. Her hands were shaking and she was on the verge of tears. It breaks my heart.

I drop my gun to the floor and put my hands up in the air.

"Now kick it towards me." I do as he says. "Now you pick it up." He instructs to a sobbing Vanessa, he kept the gun pointed right at her head. I close my eyes tight, to fight back tears.

When I hear the click of the gun bringing the bullet into place. My eyes flash open and right in front of me stood Vanessa smiling at me, holding a gun to my head.

She lets out a dry laugh.

"Vanessa?" I ask in disbelief. "What are you doing?" I say hardly a whisper.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago." She looks back at Peter. "I told you she would fall for it."

I am filled with mixed emotions. She betrayed me. Someone that had been the closest thing to a family to me.. She was behind this.

"Why." I demand emotionlessly.

She laughs again. Pacing in front of me, holding the gun carelessly.

"I mean I guess you should know before I finally finish the job." She says waving the gun around as she spoke. I just stare at her as she continues to talk.

"Do you know how much I have you ensured for? 2.4 million. And guess who you put as your beneficiary." She shrugs.

"You betrayed me for insurance money?" I choke out.

"Yeahh…." She say mocking me.

"If you wanted me gone, why'd you bring To—why'd you bring Four into this?"

"I needed to make sure my cover wasn't blown so I could get all the money. And I knew I would need back-up, and I knew some people who would be in, not just for a cut at the money but a chance for revenge against your buddy Four."

I feel my hands clench at my hands.

"Funniest thing was seeing you fall for everything." She turns away from me and without warning I hurl myself at her. Sending us both flying to the ground. The gun hitting the ground. We both struggle to gain power to reach for it. When Peter squats down in front of us. And scratches his head with the handle of his gun.

"Common Ness. You opened yourself up to that." He says taking the gun. He pulls me up off the ground and hold my arm tight.

"Looks like your Prince Charming won't be here to save you this time." He says breathing his hot breath onto my face. I just glare at him.

"Think again." I hear someone say from behind us. My head whips around as does the others as Vanessa pulls herself off the floor.

"Tobias!" I say hopeful.

And there he stood. Gun in hand pointed right at Peter. "Let her go and you might get out of this alive." Tobias says through his teeth. From here the look on his face, so cold, so angry, even his eyes looked black.

"Think again." Peter yells back grabbing me holding me in front of himself. And I feel a cold metal press against my head.

I try to gulp down the lump in my throat, and I try my hardest to blink away the burning tears. His grip tightens, I let out a wince of pain.

But I keep my eyes focused on Tobias, and I keep reminding myself, to be brave.

The feel the absence of the cold medal and I realize its pointed at Tobias.

And what happens next seems to have happened all in slow motion.

I hear two gun shots go off. And I am released from Peters grasp. I spin around and go to run to Tobias, who was now laying on the floor.

I could physically feel my heart breaking. I feel tears fall down my cheeks as I collapse on the floor next to him.

"Tobias." I say in disbelief. He lays on the floor with a single gunshot wound to his leg. "Tobias please wake up." I plead. Tears continually falling from my eyes. He wasn't moving, but his chest was moving.

I look over and Peter is on the floor but Vanessa is missing.

"Tobias. Please. I need you…" I let out a deep breath. "Please Tobias be ok… I love you." I whisper out the last words.

What do I do? How can I save him?

Stop the blood flow keep him from bleeding out. I carefully take his belt off and I secure it tightly just above his wound.

"Wake up." I whisper helplessly. There was no way I could move him on my own at least not with him unconscious.

I didn't realize anyone else had come into the room till a pair of arms was wrapped around me. I kick and scream and try to escape from the grasp. I needed to make sure he was ok. I throw punches and kick as hard as I can. I am released from there grasp and I fall to the floor and I find the gun and I quickly turn over and point the gun. I aim, close my eyes and squeeze the trigger.

But there was no noise. No loud bang, no cries were heard. The gun was out of bullets.

"You're coming with us." I try to back away. But one of the men from before takes out a cloth and soaks it in some liquid. I couldn't leave Tobias, but I couldn't risk myself when I knew I was the only one who knew he was hurt.

I get to my feet and run as fast as my legs could carry me. I can hear his footsteps gaining on me, so I push myself harder. But its no use. Those arms wrap around me as I let out a scream, I try to throw punches but he has my arms restrained. And the cloth was placed over my mouth and nose. I panic as my vision goes blurry and my body goes limp. Was this it?


	16. Chapter 16

Tris P.O.V.

When I wake up my body is still but I feel the surface beneath me moving. I open my eyes but everything is still spinning, it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. I blink rapidly taking in my surroundings. The smell of salt water fills my lungs.

We are on a boat. I look back and I can see land about a mile away.

I see Vanessa and her lackey steering the boat. Their backs turned to me. Now is my chance to come up with a plan. I notice a large silver cage at the end of the boat, with a huge lock attached to it.

I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I needed to do something and I needed to do it now. I look back at the pair. I see a gun on the seat behind them. I try to sit up but my arms are bound to the seat and my ankles were tied together, I try to pull them apart. I let out a heavy sight when it doesn't budge, just tightens around my skin, I could feel it cutting into my flesh.

I hear footsteps coming closer, I look up from the corner of my eye.

"Good you're up." Vanessa says.

I can hardly stand to look at her.

"Didn't want you to miss this." She tells me and I just look up at her confused. "Hope you're in the mood for a midnight swim."

I feel my face go pale. She could not be serious.

"You don't want to do this." I told her. "We were best friends we did everything together, we're like family. You don't need to do this." I say pleading with her.

"Trissy…" She says sweetly. "I really do." She says mocking me. "Nothing personal." She says winking at me.

And he comes closer to me.

"No." I shake my head pressing my body deeper into the floor. He continues to get closer. "No." I let out with a dry sob.

In one swift motion, he cuts the rope that is holding my hands to the seat. He takes my wrists and holds them tight, digging his nails into me. I can feel tears welling up as he lifts me up and takes me to the back of the boat.

Vanessa opens up the door to the cage, and I am carelessly tossed inside. My back slamming hard into the metal bars. I struggle to regain my breaths as they slam the door shut and lock the door.

I see Vanessa take out a silver object from her pocket. "The key.." I whisper. As I watch her walk to the edge of the boat.

She glances back over to me, looking me straight in the eyes as she lets the key fall into the deep ocean.

Shit.

I get to my feet and grip the bars tightly as it is lifted off the boat. It is as if my heart has stopped beating. I look down through the bottom of the cage. I see the ocean beneath me.

I look at them in disbelief.

"Any last words?" Vanessa says.

Last words?

"You will pay for this." I threaten, arching my back trying to stand tall.

She lets out a dry laugh. Going over to the controls.

"Oh and another thing." I shout there heads both snap up to meet me.

"Kiss my ass." I yell loudly as she hits a button and a huge splash is made. And the water is quickly rising up my legs. I look around desperate. The only way out was through the door. I try to shove my weight against it. I do it again. I hear laughter. It was no use. The water was slowly moving up my midsection. The cold water sent shivers down my back as the water gushed in from all sides.

I try to shake the bars.

Nothing.

It was up to my shoulders now.

This was it. I just hope Christina finds Tobias. He'll be ok.

He'll be ok…

I keep repeating that to myself. He's a strong person. He wouldn't miss me when I was gone. I had no one anymore. No one to miss me, I was leaving behind nothing. I could just give up now.

The water rises to my ears and I float up to the top taking in all the air I could.

I close my eyes tight. This will all be over soon. I take one last gulp of air as I am completely submerged in water.

I feel my lungs burn. The worst thing about this, I had to decide when I would finally give up. I had no way out.

Then I remembered something. My eyes flash open and I look for the lock. When my hand finally clasps around it I take a bobby pin that was in my hair.

I am desperate to find the hole. I let out some air. My chest felt as if it was going to explode.

My body is being lunged backwards. I lose my grip. They're moving. And dragging me with them. I need to get out of here fast.

I find the lock again and as fast as I can I fidget with it. I feel it finally release. My heart is relived. But I'm not out yet. I try to push open the door but the force of the moving boat wont let it budge. I look up. Frantic for an idea. I grab onto the bars above my head, and lift my legs so they were on the door. And with all my strength I push. I let out the last breath as I felt it move slightly.

One more try, I tell myself.

I push one last time, and the door swings wide open. I swim to the surface as fast as I can. I feel myself begin to chock on the water that has begun to fill my lungs. I finally reach the surface and I gasp for air. They are driving off in the opposite direction of the building. I cough up some of the water, my lungs burning. My body was drained but I couldn't just stay here.

I push my body to swim as fast as I can back to shore, back to Tobias.

My dress is weighing me down. I feel my arms and legs get heavy as I finally reach the coast. I must of swam for what felt like hours. My feet can finally touch the bottom waves crash around me sending me falling to the ground. My legs scraping against the sand. I pick myself back up and I drag myself to where the ocean firsts meets the beach.

I fall the my arms and knees in exhaustion. My breathing heavy, I roll onto my back I feel the sand cling to my body. I can't stay here I need to find Tobias.

I get back to my feet the cold wind making me shiver. I run to the building. I just need to find Tobias.

I find a door and open it slowly. I am unarmed. And walking into a building of people who would go to any limits to kill me. I follow the hallway to where he should have been. But his body was no where to be found. But there was blood and it is dragged in the direction I was going. I scan the floor and find a gun. I check for bullets. Is it my lucky day?

7 bullets. I need to make each count.

I follow the trail of blood, I'm going to get us out of this mess.

I hold the gun straight out in front of me and I hear voices in the distance. Keeping a slow pace I follow it and I listen.

"Funny, your poor girlfriend is dead by now." I hear someone say.

"I swear, if any of you laid a finger on her. I will kill all of you." I hear Tobias yell back angrily.

"You aren't in the best position to be making threats, now are you?"

Tobias said nothing. Where the heck is Christina? I slip into the room, careful to make sure my presence is unknown. The man who was with Tobias, his back was turned to me focusing on Tobias.

It is just the two of them in the room. I see a gun in his hand. I try to get closer. I am hidden by desks and boxes, Tobias is tied to a chair on the other end of the room. I use the objects to camouflage myself.

I see the man raise his gun. I am three feet behind him. When I see this I stand behind him, with my gun extended.

"You might want to rethink that." I say strongly.

Tobias head shoots back up towards me. He looks at me in disbelief.

"Drop your gun or I shoot." I say to the stranger.

He does as I say and the gun falls to the floor.

"Good now we're getting somewhere."

A/n I hope you enjoyed! I have a really good idea in the works that I know you all will LOVE! It's a action based story and I will have it posted soon. Don't worry there is more to come for this story!


End file.
